


The boyfriend tag

by Rosemarie42



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Fluff, M/M, teeth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 03:06:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosemarie42/pseuds/Rosemarie42
Summary: Aaron and Robert make a boyfriend tag video for Aaron’s YouTube channel that turns into something more





	The boyfriend tag

**Author's Note:**

> I made up the name of the baseball players.

Twenty four year old Aaron Dingle joins his boyfriend Robert Sugden on the bed in their room.

“Aah Aaron” says Robert nervously “why is their a camera in my face?”.

“You know I have my YouTube channel right”?

“Yes, replies Robert rolling his eyes, we all know you have a channel and reached your one millionth subscription, proud of you for coming so far by the way baby.”

Robert kisses him.

“I promised my followers that I would do the boyfriend tag with you when I reached my milestone, ta ha we’re doing a boyfriend tag”.

“Wait! no, we’re doing the tag right now”? squeak Robert.

“yeah, come sit on the bed, smile into the camera”

Robert turns to him “don’t you have to prep your questions first and we discuss what we want to talk about”.

“Hold on”, says Aaron “we have our first question”

“What do you mean we have our first question?” shrieks Robert 

“Oh we’re live on YouTube” now says Aaron

“Say what now” replies Robert 

Aaron reads the computer screen hov21 wants to known how we met.

“Aaron drapes his arms around Roberts shoulders, tell the people how we met babes”.

“He pretended to have a brake down with his car and needed me to fix it so he called me out to a lay-by to fix it for him, says Robert.

“Don’t pretend like you weren’t eye fucking me and accidentally brushing pass me for weeks before then Robert Sugden, I gave you a push.

“ A push that was gladly appreciated baby” said Robert kissing him.

Robert reads the computer screen “ you guys are so cute together, did you really not know the tag was happening today Robert?

No, types Robert, I didn’t know.

Next question from queen Betty 21 how are you guys finding living together, who’s messier out of the two of you?.

They each point to the other.

Aaron looks at the computer screen, Swamy Ask: who’s the catcher and who’s the pitcher?

The boys look at each other and smile why don’t I answer that first Aaron and you can add to my answer if you want. 

“Swamy thank you for your question, I would say Joe Smith is the catcher and Marian Theodore is the pitcher, two of the greatest names in baseball wouldn’t you say Aaron, says Robert turning to him and winking.

“I would like to add to that say Aaron,I think Jim Douglas is the best, but I don’t which one he is, not that big of a fan of baseball myself”. He smirks

They fall about laughing.

Aaron wipes his eyes, “Robert I’m always telling my followers about your  
impeccable style stand up and let the folks at home see what you’re wearing”.

Robert stands up and turns to his different sides while doing modelling poses, Aaron wolf whistles and Robert sits back down on the bed.

Aaron starts laughing, Robert takes his phone out of his hands and smiles smugly as he reads the comments Aaron’s followers are typing in response to their live Q and A.

I bet that Robert is a demon in the sack.  
I wouldn’t kick him out of bed.  
send him my way when you two fight, I’m sure I can find uses for him.

Robert’s ears turn pink as he hands the phone back to Aaron 

They continue answering questions for an hour, when suddenly there is a knock at the door.  
Aaron get up and walk over to his computer and pick it up, then he walks over to the door and opens it, Paddy, Diane, his mom, Liv and Vic are standing there.

“You gonna let us in are what? Says Chas, Aaron moves aside, he turns the computer to face him YouTube family meet my real life family.

Everyone at the door look at the laptop screen and says hi.

Aaron places the laptop back where it was while his and Roberts family take seats on the bed.

Aaron walks up to Robert and takes his hand and walk him to the centre of the room, he get down on one knee and liv rise from the bed walk over to Aaron and place a box in Aaron’s hand.

Robert Sugden will you do me the honour of marrying me? Ask Aaron.

Robert nods and Aaron places a ring on his finger.


End file.
